


The smell

by amamatsuwu



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamatsuwu/pseuds/amamatsuwu
Summary: "What's that smell? It's so familiar..." He gasped. "Homophobia.""It's the smell of homophobia"
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	The smell

**Author's Note:**

> I'm mad. Why are there so many dumbasses like these under soriku posts lately? Why can't they ignore us and move on with their lives (assuming they have any)???
> 
> The writting gets worse and worse as it progresses bcs I got tired of writting proper sentences.

I checked my twitter notification. 

My art got lots of likes and RTs! Holy shit. I never thought it would get this much likes. I'm glad people seemed to enjoy it.

Hm? What's this? A comment?

_I'm not homophobic. But this is gross. Why can't 2 boys be friends?!?_

Oh. Just a normal hate comment. I can handle it. I've seen worse.

I was about to close twitter when there are more notifications popping up. I checked them out.

More hate comments.

_Ugh. I know right. Weirdos disrespecting Nomura with their hentai fetishes!!!_

_Same here. Sick of all these yaoi fangirl weirdos ruinning our favorite franchises and making everything gay._

What the fuck. Who the fuck unironically uses the term "yaoi" anymore. 

Some of these assholes are living in 2008 I swear.

I decided to just put my phone down. But before I can close twitter, _another_ notification popped up. And another one. And another one. And oh my god it keeps going.

I checked them out. Hate comments. All of them. Some are just _openly_ homophobic.

More notifications popped up.

What the hell?! What's going on?

Then shadows started gathering on the phone's screen. It grew bigger and bigger. I can see it.

It's forming a face.

* * *

Sora and Riku are walking down a lane when suddenly, Riku stopped. He sniffed the air around him.

"What's wrong Riku?" Sora asked his boyfriend.

"I smelled something. It seems so... familiar." 

He jerked his head and gasped when he can finally recognize its smell.

"Homophobia."

"Huh?"

"It's the smell of homophobia."

* * *

I screamed.

The black inky creature started chasing me. Throwing horrible homophobic opinions along the way.

I went upstrairs running into my room.

Only to find out that it can somehow teleport. What the fuck? That's so fucking stupid.

It reached my leg and pulled me closer to it.

"Let me go!"

It only stared at me and laughed. Then it resumes to throwing a bunch of homophobic opinions.

Then the door busted open. I gasped.

Holy shit it's Riku kingdomhearts!

Behind him was Sora. Then they summoned the gaybladeTM.

The gaybladeTM started shinning a light. The light so bright that I had to cover my eyes with my hands.

"No!!!! My weakness!!!!" The creature started dissapearing.

"Epic." I said.

"Yea."

"Bro wtf was that lmao" i said "that was homophobia" 

"Oh"

"yea thats right. we destroyed it."

damn.

tthenthey walked out of the door epicly. godamn.

i cant believe it.

homopbobia is no more.

thanks, sora and riku kingdomhearts.


End file.
